


Love or Duty

by sexywmatsui48



Category: AKB48, HKT48, SKE48
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Futanari, Japan, Sexual Content, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexywmatsui48/pseuds/sexywmatsui48
Summary: Jurina Matsui was pushed by her parents into an arranged marriage with Sakura Miyawaki, the union merging their families business & propelling it into the top 10 advertising companies of Japan. After two years of living together, both women have learned to appreciate & respect each other, but love hasn’t bloomed between them. Despite a successful career, Jurina is unhappy in her personal life. One evening, she goes to a bar after work and meets Rena, a charming, beautiful woman. They get along straight away, and a mutual interest & attraction begins to form. Will Jurina’s encounter with Rena only be a fleeting memory, or develop into something more?
Relationships: Matsui Jurina/Matsui Rena, Matsui Jurina/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Love or Duty

Jurina convinced herself she stood in front of the bar to relieve the stress of her hectic day. Staring at the red neon letters above the door, _Acceptance_ , she glanced back towards the darkening street. Salary men and women left office buildings, going back home after work. Strutting around dressed up to the nines in their black uniforms, some joined the subway, while others waited for their bus. Whether listening to music coming from their headphones, or their gaze riveted to their phone. Nothing on their face let transpire the frenetic pace of life in Tokyo.

Jurina’s fingers clutched her briefcase. Go back to her apartment and call it a day: that’s precisely what she should do. Forget about the foolish thought of passing that door. Returning her attention to the flashy red letters, she swallowed the lump in her throat. How often did her steps slow down when she passed in front of this bar? How many times had she paused a moment too long and considered entering, before quickly changing her mind and resume her walk?

Jurina closed her eyes, trying to force herself to move along and erase the inappropriate ideas flooding her mind. If she had resisted the temptation on dozens of occasions, she could do it once more. Against all common sense, a newfound determination swept through her. Taking off her wedding band, she slipped it in her vest pocket and marched forward, entering the Acceptance bar.

A funky, upbeat music welcomed her, her arrival prompting a few heads to turn around. She remained at the entrance, observing the place. On the left side of the room, was erected a stage, the instruments indicating that a band was expected to play. Around the stage were disposed velvet comfy chairs, a few occupied by customers. Between the stage and the first row of chairs, sufficient space had been left to dance. On the right side of the room, was the bar, some clients enjoying a drink at the counter, perched on a bar stool. The blue subdued lighting created a warm and cozy atmosphere.

On a Wednesday, it was far from full. By the number of people slowly approaching the stage, Jurina guessed the upcoming show was much anticipated and would attract a lot of attention. To complete her studying, she noted the bar was filled with women, without a single man in sight. She didn’t expect any less. After all, Acceptance was renowned for attracting a specific type of clientele.

Forcing her legs to move, she walked towards the bar, and took a seat on one of the elevated black stools. Placing her hands on the wood counter, her eyes rested on the empty space on her ring finger. Jurina felt a pang of guilt, and reconsidered her presence. This was wrong; she shouldn’t be here. She glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the front door. The female bartender was busy attending another customer. There was still time to change her mind and leave unnoticed.

“Hi, you’re new? I’ve never seen you here.”

Jurina swung her head to her left, where the feminine voice came from. A few stools away was sitting a woman in her thirties. Long, dark hair fell around her shoulders and down her back. Jet black mascara outlined her eyelashes. She wore a white sleeveless top, a mini red full skirt, along with a pair of blue sandals. Jurina felt ill-at-ease in her black salary woman outfit. Her black vest, buttoned over a white shirt, and her black pair of trousers, contrasted sharply with the woman’s relaxed appearance.

A gentle smile played across the woman’s lips, highlighted by a subtle, pale pink lipstick.

Jurina caught herself staring at her lips a moment too long.

“Yes, it’s my first time,” Jurina replied. She looked away. Jurina wasn’t a shy person. She was outgoing, and had no difficulty to engage in casual conversations with friends or coworkers. People praised her good nature. When a party was organized, she never refused. So why was she acting so distant? Another peek at her absent ring reminded her of her immoral intentions. She hadn’t only come to this place to empty her head after a long, exhausting day. She was in search of something else.

“May I join you?”

Jurina glanced back at her, and nodded her head in agreement. A smile of pleasure plastered the woman’s features. She moved to sit next to her.

“You haven’t ordered. What would you like to drink?”

Jurina’s attention fell onto the half-filled tulip glass in front of the stranger. “What are you drinking?”

“Sun and the Moon. It’s a mix of pineapple, melon and cranberry. It has a sweet taste, but it’s also alcoholic. It contains a lot of vodka.”

Jurina read between the lines; the woman was warning her against the possible effects the beverage could have on her. She was resistant to alcohol. Tonight, she wanted to forget about her problems. If this drink could help, it was what she needed.

“I’ll have the same,” Jurina replied.

The other woman expressed slight surprise, but didn’t say anything. She addressed the female bartender. “Akane. Can you serve the same to my friend?”

“Of course.” Jurina didn’t miss the curious look the bartender gave her, as if assessing her, before sending her a polite smile and preparing the drink.

“Do you come here often?” Jurina asked; it was impossible to ignore the familiarity between both women.

“Not that much, but the bartender is a good friend of mine. Who can say no to free drinks?” she said in a playful, joking tone. “I sometimes come on the weekend. Today is an exception. I had a long day at work, and needed to…” She trailed away, searching for her words. Her brow wrinkled with thoughts.

“Unwind?” Jurina offered.

“Yes.” The woman’s features softened; her lips curled into a smile. “Where are my manners. I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Rena.”

“Jurina.”

“Well, Jurina. Nice to meet you.” A drink was placed in front of Jurina, and she thanked the bartender. “I hope you’ll enjoy your drink.”

Jurina brought her glass to her lips, taking a sip. The woman was right; it contained a strong dose of alcohol. Despite it, she couldn’t resist taking another taste. It was different from what she was used to, but there was nothing wrong with trying something new. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the other woman watching her.

“I like it.” Jurina lowered her glass on the counter. “It has a sweet taste in the mouth. I might be tempted to take a few more.”

Rena let out a soft chuckle. “Yes, this cocktail can have this effect. I’m glad you like it. It’s my favorite.”

“I work in an advertising company. There are often tight deadlines to respect, and my days can be a little stressful,” Jurina said, marking a pause. A few women left the counter to approach the scene. The band had arrived. Jurina felt no desire to follow the gathering of people. Beside her, her companion had her gaze fixed on her, and was listening with attention. “What about you?”

“I’m an actress. At the moment, I’m playing in Central Hospital, a medical show that airs on TBS every Friday at 7 PM. You might have heard of it?”

“Well, I…” Jurina’s face clouded with slight embarrassment. “No, I’m sorry. I don’t watch a lot of TV.”

Rena’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “It’s alright, it’s a small part. I play the role of a lab technician. You wouldn’t have remembered me.”

“That’s hard to believe,” Jurina shook her head in disapproval. “I don’t see how anyone could forget a beautiful woman like you.”

Jurina tensed. Her heart beat increased. What on earth was she saying? She had blurted those words without thinking. She raised her glass, drinking hard.

Rena giggled. “Thank you for the compliment. So, you think I’m beautiful?”

Jurina returned her gaze to her, startled. The woman was teasing her. “I do.” The answer left her lips more naturally than she wished to admit. It had to be the alcohol speaking. She had already emptied her first glass. Deep down, she knew it was a false excuse. Her female companion was lovely, charming and attractive. Anyone with eyes could see that. It was impossible to not feel drawn to her.

Rena went back to her drink, looking pensive. Jurina feared she had gone too far. Had she been too straightforward? “Be careful, or I’ll believe you’re flirting with me.”

“I…” Jurina didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t mind,” Rena said; she laid her hand on top of Jurina’s. “After all, I’m the one who approached you.”

The contact sent her pulses racing. Jurina knew it was wrong to feel that way. Every fiber in her body warned her against it, what would happen if she pursued with this interaction and train of thoughts.

“I’ll take another one.” Rena signaled the bartender. “What about you? Do you want another drink, or…” she paused for a breath, letting slip a twinge of doubt through her mask of confidence. “Do you want to stop here?”

Jurina was at a cross path. Reason told her to put some distance between them and leave before it was too late. Another part of herself, the one that led her to push the door of that bar, was eager to discover what would follow. Before she could open her mouth to answer, her head had nodded her consent. The woman displayed the most captivating smile, one she found unable to resist.

* * *

After the third drink, Jurina perceived the influence of alcohol on her system. It made her more open, talkative. In Rena’s presence, she didn’t see the time pass by. During two hours, they discussed various topics, from music, cooking and traveling. Never did they broach, as if a tacit agreement existed between them, any subject that touched their private life.

Their complicity made Jurina forget all about the late hour. Every opportunity was good for Rena to brush Jurina’s shoulder, or rest her hand upon her leg. Rena used the music as a pretense to lean over and speak against her ear, her lips touching her cheek too frequently to be an accident. Her rose perfume, that reached Jurina’s nostrils whenever she invaded her personal space, blended with the freshness of citrus scents, both soothing and intoxicating at the same time.

They were playing a dangerous game.

“This is my favorite song.” Rena’s attention was drawn by the ballad the band was singing. “Will you dance with me?”

The proposal set up a few alarms in Jurina’s head. “I-I’m not so much of a dancer…”

“Oh, come on.” Rena raised from the stool. She reached for her hand. “Everyone knows how to slow dance.”

Jurina didn’t have the opportunity to protest that she dragged her towards the stage. She stopped in the middle of the dancefloor, amidst the other couples of dancers, and threw her arms around her neck. Jurina’s heart hammered in her chest. She stood transfixed on the spot, unable to move, Rena’s body pressed against hers.

“You’re supposed to put your hands around my waist,” Rena murmured playfully to her ear. “Or people are going to look at us awkwardly.”

Jurina met her gaze, amusement flickering in the eyes that met hers. Jurina’s hands touched her waist, tentative, then slipped her arms around her. They moved in rhythm with the music, brushing the floor softly. Before Rena’s tender smile, Jurina let herself go. Little by little, the tension melted from her body and she slowly relaxed. When Rena buried her face against her shoulder, Jurina tightened her hold ever so slightly.

It was like time was suspended, and nothing else mattered but the two of them. Jurina didn’t pay attention to the lyrics of the song, or the other couples dancing. All she could focus on was the gorgeous woman in her arms, and the intimacy they shared. How was it possible to feel such a strong connection to someone she barely met? She shushed the little voice in her head telling her this was wrong. While the truth scared her, it was impossible to deny they were attracted to each other.

She could have danced with her all night.

Everything eventually comes to an end. In the background, the music faded, breaking the magic. Rena disentangled her arms from her neck. The band announced it was the last song, and the crowd dissipated. None of them made any move to leave. Rena’s lips were so close to hers; she could have easily stolen a kiss. Jurina felt a twinge of shame for letting such a thought cross her mind.

Rena took her hand, and lead them back to the bar. All along the way, Jurina tried to analyze what had transpired between them. Why had she let another woman get so close to her? Her actions were irrational. She should have left that bar hours ago. In fact, she shouldn’t even have passed that door in the first place. They regained their seat, both falling into an unusual silence.

Rena raised her glass to her lips, and Jurina mimicked her actions, trying to make sense of the situation. When she glanced back in Rena’s direction, she found her looking at her intently. Rena settled her drink back on the counter. Her hand found hers, linking their fingers together. “I’m going to the bathroom. Will you join me?”

Jurina’s heart raced at Rena’s suggestive smile.

She didn’t wait for an answer and left. Jurina followed her retreating form, not losing the implication of what she had offered. She reached for her drink, noticing how little was left of it, and emptied it down in one gulp. Her feet moved on their own volition. Before she realized it, she had pushed the bathroom door.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

Rena waited on the other side of the room, her back leaned against the white, tiled bathroom wall. Jurina watched her expression of pleasure change to longing. She shuddered, and felt a burning need for her grow deep inside of her. She swept the place around, enough to acknowledge they were alone. Rena tore herself away from the wall and reduced the few meters separating them. Once in front of her, she wound her arms around her neck and drew Jurina’s mouth to hers.

“I’ve wanted you since you took a seat at the bar.”

The moment Rena’s lips made contact with hers, Jurina threw herself into that kiss. Rena’s lips parted and her mouth opened in invitation. That small invitation was all Jurina needed. Jurina pulled her close, and kissed her hungrily. The simple taste of her elicited reactions from her body that swept her away in their intensity.

Jurina could feel herself sliding towards that dangerous cliff. The cliff where the entire world gave way before her burning urges. Her hands wrapped around Rena’s waist, holding her steady. Rena never hesitated nor resisted. The more Jurina took, the more Rena gave, and she clung to her, Rena’s body pressed so closely against hers she could feel every supple curve moulding to her.

How long they stayed that way, drowning in the taste and touch of the other’s mouth, Jurina didn’t know, and truly didn’t care. Had it not been for the demands of their oxygen starved lungs, she might not have pulled her lips from her own. Rena was here in her arms, and Jurina was losing herself in the smell of her, the taste of her, the very feel of her soft, warm skin beneath her fingertips where they brushed her bare shoulders.

Her hands moved down her back, exploring, trying to slip underneath her white shirt. Their kisses turned more demanding, pressing. It was messy, urgent. When Jurina kissed her, she discovered she had more passion and fire within her than she ever imagined, for one luscious taste of Rena’s lips only left her hungrier for more.

“I needed that so badly,” Rena gasped.

“Me too,” Jurina confessed.

When Jurina’s mouth met hers again, Rena took control of the kiss, her tongue plundering the depths of her mouth and leaving her trembling with arousal and desire. Jurina drew back long enough to gaze at her with enough unbridled passion in her eyes, for the other woman to know they both wished the same thing.

Their kisses turned more passionate, none of them showing signs of wanting to stop. Jurina found herself pushed against the wall. She heard her vest falling on the ground, and a pair of hasty fingers unbuttoning her shirt. Next thing she knew, Rena’s palms were mapping her breasts through her bra, her nipples pulling tight under her ministrations.

“You’ll need that.”

The kiss was broken; Jurina dragged her heavy-lidded eyes open. Trying to figure out what she meant, she followed Rena’s actions. Detaching herself from her, Rena placed a coin in the wall machine, and retrieved the fallen condom. Surprise flashed in Jurina’s eyes. “H-How did you know?”

Rena gave her a malicious, knowing look. “You think I didn’t notice the bulge between your legs? It’s not a secret what kind of people come to this bar.”

Jurina was taken aback, speechless. “So, you have… with people like me?”

“I don’t have any preferences, but yes, a couple of times. Why?” She slipped the plastic bag into the front pocket of Jurina’s pants. “Isn’t it what you were looking for when you entered that bar?”

“I…” Jurina made no immediate reply, and considered for a moment. “I’m not sure what I was searching.”

Confusion crossed Rena’s features. “You wanted some company.” She lightly swept her tongue between Jurina’s lips, pressing her warm, soft lips to hers. “Am I wrong?”

“No, you’re not…” Jurina couldn’t deny it.

“Then, come in.”

Rena grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her into an empty toilet, shutting the door close behind them. Jurina didn’t know what she found the most frightening and enticing at the same time: that she wanted another woman so much, or that she was desired with equal hunger. Rena didn’t waste time to work on her pants, pulling them down, then pushed her down on the toilet seat. Jurina’s mouth went dry; her heart jolted. She watched in awe as Rena’s hand disappeared under her red full skirt and pulled off a pair of pink underwear, letting it fall on the floor.

She grew more excited as Rena hiked her skirt up and straddled her. Jurina helped her remove her white top from above her head, Rena tossing it aside, her pink bra following the same path. Jurina pulled her closer, and latched her lips onto hers. Her hands moved up so her thumbs touched the undersides of her exposed breasts. Jurina could feel Rena’s heartbeat, and she breathed more heavily by every second. With every breath, her breasts moved slightly and Jurina moved towards her nipples. She caressed them freely and fully, cupping one in each hand and rubbing each in a circular motion.

“D-Don’t make me wait.” Rena’s voice sounded husky, a little breathless. “I want you inside me.”

Jurina needed no further encouragement. Her hand reached between Rena’s legs, but was halted in her exploration. “There’s no need for any more foreplay.” Rena grabbed her wrist. “Trust me, I’m ready.” Jurina gently freed herself from her hold. She resumed her progress underneath Rena’s skirt, approaching the soft flesh of her inner thighs. Her fingers came in contact with damp folds. “See? Told you.” Rena smirked back at her. She hooked a finger on each side of Jurina’s boxers and inched them down, revealing Jurina’s manhood. Astonishment touched her face, followed by an amused smile.

Jurina felt slightly embarrassed.

She was as hard as stone.

Rena touched Jurina’s cheek and ran her thumb across her lips. She leaned forward, gently kissing her. “Do you want to put it on, or will I? What do you prefer?”

Through her frenzy mind, it took Jurina a few seconds to remember where Rena had placed the condom. Jurina retrieved it from her pants pocket, and tore it open, slipping the protection on over her erection. Rena took a moment to position herself, then reached between Jurina’s legs and guided her manhood into her. She lowered herself smoothly, gently, until Jurina held her completely inside her. Jurina gave a gasp of excitement as she felt the hot, moist clench of her muscles on her.

Rena began moving on top of her. She moved slowly, sliding out of her until only the tip remained inside then slowly thrusting back in again until she filled her completely. Each stroke made her whimper and moan slightly, her arms tightening around her. Rena continued her slow languid movements, holding her intense chocolate-eyed gaze with her own. They rocked together, two minds slowly merging to become one as their bodies melded until it was impossible for her to know which was her pleasure and which was hers.

She rocked rhythmically, back and forth, rising and falling, changing sometimes to a lewd circular sway. It drove them both crazy, if the hitches in their breathing were any indication. Jurina drew one of those tight nipples into her mouth. Gripping handfuls of her hair, Rena let out a sharp cry of pleasure. Jurina’s hands gripped Rena’s hips and grinded her down on her. Jurina sped up the tempo.

Hard and fast she pushed her down on her, her tongue moving in sync with her hips, encouraged by Rena’s rising passion, by the hands that clenched her back. Jurina sent her free hand down to where they were joined, teasing and coaxing her sensitive bud. Rena’s moans of pleasure encouraged her fiery plundering of her body. Jurina closed her eyes and let the pleasure radiate outward from where their bodies were joined. Jurina felt a pulling at her shaft in rhythm to their movement. It was the muscles inside Rena, caressing her. Jurina made a low sound in her throat.

“You can hold it. Just… a little longer.”

Jurina heard Rena’s whispering pleas, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She teetered on some brink of ecstasy, trembling on the edge just this side of sanity. Rena’s breath was coming faster now. They went on, moving in unison. Rena adjusted the angle to reach her most sensitive spot, far up inside her womb. That made Jurina’s eyes open. The physical pleasure could no longer be separated from the mental, and she felt them both rising to the edge toward the crest of ultimate pleasure.

Rena reached that pinnacle first. Gasping out Jurina’s name, she shuddered around her, her contractions clamping down on her shaft. Rena clung to her while her body shivered in the aftershocks. Jurina’s own release followed on the heels of hers. She lost all control and climaxed with her, riding the waves of pleasure.

When Jurina returned to herself, it was to the feeling of Rena’s fingers stroking her hair. A sensation of satisfaction drifted from her, a sated happiness and warmth that was intoxicating. Rena’s body still trembled from the force of her last orgasm and she shuddered as well. Breathing heavily, still buried deeply inside of her, Jurina dropped a trail of kisses down her neck, and on her shoulder.

Minute by minute, they came down from the euphoria but remained locked in each other’s arms. For the first time in more years Jurina could remember, she had finally experienced sexual pleasure again.

Jurina felt Rena backing slightly, and pressing her lips against hers. A smile pulled at her lips and she returned the kiss, almost wishing this moment could last forever. Eventually, Rena slowly removed herself from on top of her. She retrieved her fallen clothes from the floor, and readjusted them as best as she could. Jurina watched her moving towards the door, and she knew this was it. Her short, but memorable encounter with Rena was coming to an end. She turned around in her direction. “Thank you. I enjoyed it.”

Rena gave her one last lingering smile and unlocked the door. Jurina followed the sound of her footsteps drawing away, followed by the bathroom door opening and shutting close. Jurina was left alone with her thoughts. A one-night stand. It was all that it was. Once Jurina would have left that place, she would return to her daily life, and pretend that moment never occurred.

* * *

Jurina dropped her keys in the ashtray, and hanged her vest on the coatrack. Removing her shoes in the entrance, she was careful not to make too much noise as she made her way inside the dark apartment. She stole a peek in the direction of the bedroom: the lights were off. Pushing the bathroom door, she removed her clothes, and entered the shower. A steady stream of warm water cascaded over her shoulders, washing away any physical trace of her misconduct.

Visions of Rena filled her mind. She had no intention of seeing her again. No clarification was needed for them to know what this nightly encounter was. But it didn’t mean Rena was someone easy to forget. She had made her feel something, on both an emotional and physical level, that she hadn’t felt in years.

Jurina made her way to the bedroom, slowly opening the door. Her gaze fell down on her wife, sleeping soundly in bed. The pang of guilt got bigger. She made her way towards her own side of the bed, and took a seat on the side of the bed, her back turned to the other woman while she put on her pajamas. She had to repeat herself again and again it was only a moment of weakness, to not let the shame consume her. Placing her wedding ring on the bedside table, she quietly slipped between the sheets.

The mattress shifted behind her.

“Did you stay at work late again?”

“Yes, I wanted to finish some paperwork.” Jurina bit down on her lower lip. It was the first time she lied to her wife.

“You can arrive at work later. Don’t forget we have a meeting at 11 AM with the board committee.”

“I won’t…” Jurina’s voice trailed away uneasily. “Thank you for reminding me. Goodnight, Sakura.”

“Goodnight.”

Behind her back, Jurina heard her wife falling back asleep. Jurina tried to do the same, but found herself wide awake. She stared at the wedding ring on the bedside table, reminder of the commitment she had made to the woman sleeping in bed with her. And the misdeed she had committed tonight for the first time. Jurina squeezed her eyes shut, wishing to erase from her mind once and for all any memory of Rena’s enchanting dark, brown eyes.


End file.
